On Top of It All
by BoundAndBroken
Summary: Katie Bell thought her life was easy, but a LITTLE crush on Oliver Wood puts her in an uneasy situation. Now, Cedric Diggory needs her help. Katie never was one to abide by the rules, but those were school rules, what about Oliver's?
1. Katie Bell: Welcome to My Life

On Top of It All  
  
Summary: Katie Bell (our narrator) was always the last person to be serious and grow up (besides, of course, the Weasley twins). She had always considered her life a breeze. Acceptable grades, a spot on the best bloody Quidditch team at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and free to simply live since she wasn't held down by all of the commitments of normal teenage girls such as physical appearance, guys, etc. Now, her freedom was being sabotaged. A sudden infatuation with her Quidditch captain and friend, Oliver Wood, puts Katie in an uneasy situation and the growing relationship grows more confusing by the day. Now, not only does she have to worry about that, but Cedric Diggory, the drop-dead-gorgeous captain and Seeker of Hufflepuff's Quidditch team, needs her help. Katie had never been one to abide by the rules, but those were school rules, what about Oliver's?  
  
A/N: It may take me a little longer to update this story than I usually do because (1) I am on vacation for a week and (2) I'm still trying to work on finishing "Without You," my Draco & Hermione fic.  
  
Chapter One: An Introduction to My Life  
  
Quidditch is my life. I spend at least an hour every day practicing, I spent every Knut of my money on my ancient broomstick, and, at least once an hour, the words "Chaser," "Quaffle," "Keeper," or "Quidditch" pass through my mind. However, lately I can't help thinking that the reason I am so obsessed with the magical world's favorite sport isn't the sport itself. For the past month now, the word Keeper has definitely been the one zooming through my brain most often.  
  
Oliver Wood and I had been really good friends our first three years at Hogwarts, but ever since he discovered that he was desirable in girls' eyes, I have become nothing more than a Chaser on his Quidditch team. Like most of the male species, his time is mostly consumed by the snogging sessions he and his current girlfriend get caught up in. Between that and Quidditch, he has no time left for me.  
  
For the past few years, I didn't mind it; I had my things to keep me busy as well, but last month I became.infatuated, dare I say, with the boy I grew up with. I seemed to be the last girl in Hogwarts to realize that Oliver Wood had grown up to be one sexy sweetheart. And, for those of you who don't know, those two characteristics are hard to find together in a guy.  
  
While the rest of the female population had been swooning over my former best friend's good looks and Scottish accent, I had been throwing Quaffles at him during Quidditch practice. Even Angelina and Alicia had gone through Oliver-obsessed phases, but, of course, I, Katie Bell, was the late bloomer.  
  
My Remembrall beeped jovially from my pocket and I squeezed the lousy thing to shut it up. It was only too happy to remind me of something I didn't want to do. I have to admit, without the transportable reminder, I would be late for everything. It beeped from my desk to wake me up, before Quidditch practice, and ten minutes before I was confined to the Gryffindor common room at night. I usually don't even bother listening to the last beep though. Fred and George have helped me find ways to get around school after- hours without being caught. Lifesavers, they are.  
  
I ran upstairs and grabbed my broom from my dorm before heading off to the locker rooms. Fred and George were already there, chasing Alicia around with their clubs, tying to repossess the piece of parchment she was goggling at in her hands.  
  
"Alicia, give it back, that's sacred," George took a dive at her feet and managed to grab her ankle.  
  
"I know! Where'd you get it?" Alicia managed to call out before she took a particularly nasty spill on the ground. I managed to ignore their little fits. I was used to them by now. I had learned early on that if you're not involved in what Fred and George are doing to stay out of it. It was always more fun watching the aftermath of their devious ways.  
  
I busied myself with my Quidditch robes and sat on one of the benches, waiting for everyone to show and Oliver to begin his annual pep talk. Angelina rushed through the door with her broom trailing behind her and hurriedly took a seat next to me.  
  
"I'm not late, am I? The last thing I need today is Oliver to be mad at me. It's been one of the most horrible Thursdays ever, Kate," Angelina spoke quickly and fiddled with the clasp on her robes.  
  
"No, Angie, slow down," I laughed. Angelina Johnson was almost never this worked up. "You had Potions last, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes! I have two nights of detention. Snape is evil," she wrinkled her nose up disgustedly.  
  
Harry was practically running as he pushed his way into the locker room and I could tell why when Oliver followed him in. An unusual look of anxiousness had crossed his face and it made him look intimidating. He immediately took up pacing across the locker room and Angie and I looked at each other nervously.  
  
Despite the tension that seemed to fill the room when our beloved captain entered, his speech wasn't intimidating or even pushy. If anything, it was desperate. Poor Oliver hadn't had a chance to lead our team to a Quidditch Cup, yet. We were good enough, especially with Harry, but the Cup still wasn't ours. It was his last chance to win and we were ready to do anything we could to help him do just that. We started our training after his talk and it went well. With our newfound determination, the team was bound to win the Cup. We had to.  
  
While everyone else practiced three times a week, I practiced every day. It was no secret that I wasn't the most naturally gifted person on the team, and I was okay with that. I loved to fly and I was willing to put in as much time needed to get better at it.  
  
After one particularly boring practice, during which I had simply thrown the Quaffle through the goals, retrieved it, and repeated the process for a bloody hour and a half, I sulked upstairs to find Oliver sitting on one of the sofas in the common room waiting for me.  
  
"Hey, Katie," he smiled warmly at me. "How was practice?"  
  
"It was okay, I guess," I took a seat next to him on the sofa and sat my broom down next to me.  
  
"Look, I don't want you wearing yourself out with Quidditch. You're a great Chaser already and you really don't need to be practicing every day," a look of worry had overcome his face and I couldn't help thinking how cute he looked all worried about me. "Plus, if you get worn out, it's not going to do us any good in our matches. Don't overdo it, okay?"  
  
"Sheesh, mom," I chuckled. "I'm fine. It's not like throwing the ball to myself is all that strenuous."  
  
"Okay. I don't want to lose one of my Chasers though," he smirked and stood up from the sofa, leaving me sitting there alone. What did I tell you? That's all I am and all I will ever be to him. A Chaser.  
  
I wonder if he would notice if I accidentally strangled his new girlfriend. What was her name? Chang? No, that's the girl Diggory's after.speaking of sexy Quidditch players, there's a winner. At least Diggory had given me the time of day before.  
  
About now, I was really getting sick of pining over Oliver. It was obvious that the best looking seventh year in the school (Diggory's a sixth year, so he doesn't count) wouldn't give me a second glance. I hit my head and tried to push Oliver out of it, amazingly enough, succeeding. I smiled triumphantly and picked up my broom, heading off to the showers to clean up.  
  
The next few days went off without a hitch. Practice was going great, I was unnaturally happy, and I didn't even have the urge to hit Oliver's new girlfriend, some girl named Sage, when they were giving each other puppy eyes during breakfast and dinner. However, the weather was growing nasty as our first game of the season approached. We were going to be playing Slytherin. As if that match wasn't tough enough, the thunderstorms just had to be added into the mix.  
  
We had to practice with Madam Hooch watching over us, which was a little unnerving. It had to do something with Harry and that escaped convict, Sirius Black, but since I wasn't very informed about it, I tried to push it out of my mind. That wasn't the only thing that had changed because of Sirius Black, though. Dementors now stood guard at the school and, I must say, they were more than a little creepy. I heard when they went into Harry's compartment on the train, he passed out. Poor kid. That worried Wood a lot though. He had been fretting for days trying to make sure there weren't going to be any of the nasty hooded buggers near the Quidditch pitch.  
  
The game against Slytherin grew closer and the weather grew worse. Alicia and I were getting ready for practice on Wednesday when Oliver stormed into the locker rooms looking almost as gloomy as the weather outside.  
  
"We're not playing Slytherin," he complained loud enough for everyone to hear. His face was red and his fists clenched and I don't think I had ever seen Oliver so mad over something the rest of us were so undaunted over. Well, except for that time Fred and George put a spell on his broom so that half of it was silver and half green when we were playing Slytherin, but that was fourth year, a long time ago. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."  
  
Everyone in the room knew that the Slytherins had backed out of the game because of the weather. Malfoy, the spoiled git, was perfectly fine. The only reason it would have been otherwise was if all that Clorox he pours on his head had caused him to hallucinate. Someone should warn him the fumes are dangerous.  
  
Truth be told, Oliver was really the only person worried about the change in schedule. We all acted like we took it seriously, but Hufflepuff was an easy win. Alicia, Angelina, and I were too busy giggling over the Sexy Seeker Diggory to worry about the match at all that moment. Oliver seemed really angry when we started going on about how good-looking he was. I swear, when I laughed about him being "strong and silent," I thought he was going to kill me. If looks could kill, I wouldn't be able to recap all of this for you because Oliver would have sent me six feet under on that cold, rainy day. 


	2. Impervius

On Top of It All  
  
A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! You're awesome. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Between working on "Without You" and school restarting, I've been really busy. HpFanForever, my story is not better than yours! In fact, I wouldn't have even started it if I hadn't read yours. While the idea of Katie & Oliver had always been cool to me, I never thought of doing a fanfic about it until I read yours and it was awesome, so I started one of my own. Thanks again to my reviewers!!  
  
Chapter Two: Impervius  
  
"Hey, Katie," some guy's voice chased me down the corridor as I tried to make my quick escape from Herbology. What a pointless class. If I wanted to grow up to study plants and be a botanist, then I would probably disagree, but I don't. Because of that, I can't stand the hour and a half Professor Sprout makes up waste by planting and replanting one different kind of plant after another, especially with the Hufflepuffs. I'm always stuck between Oliver and Cedric, watching them shoot daggers out of their eyes at each other. Their rivalry was amusing and they looked cute making the silly faces at each other all throughout out the first THREE semesters stuck with the Hufflepuffs in Repotting 101, but now it was just distracting and stupid. Oliver was in Herbology and Potions with the fifth years because he had fallen behind in his fourth and fifth years because of Quidditch and his sister's death (mourning obviously disrupted his studies, poor thing). He had been allowed to make up those two classes with the fifth years as long as he took seventh year Charms and Transfiguration.  
  
Now, our class had ended and I was walking back up to the castle with Oliver and Sage by my side holding hands and being all lovey-dovey. I spun around to see who called me and came face to face with Cedric Diggory. Oliver immediately started walking twice as fast and pulled away from the two of us.  
  
"How are preps for the game tomorrow coming?"  
  
"Why, Cedric? Trying to steal hints out of me?" I eyed him in fake suspicion, knowing that Cedric always played fair and even if he didn't probably wouldn't be smart enough to come to me, the mouth of the South, for answers.  
  
"Look, just remember this word. Impervius. Got it?" he raised his eyebrows to make sure I understood before starting off toward the castle.  
  
"Wait, Cedric. Why did you tell me to remember the water-repelling spell?" I rushed after him on the lawn, officially confused.  
  
He simply held up his beautiful hand and sighed melodramatically, "Tut, tut, it looks like rain."  
  
"Yeah," I looked up at the gray skies. "So what?"  
  
Cedric just laughed at me. "Good luck on the game tomorrow, Bell." The, he left. I had the horrible urge to run up and start hitting him until he told me why the hell he told me to remember the repellant spell. I resisted due to the fact that his face was too pretty too mess up. I took my Remembrall out of my pocket and glanced at the time.  
  
'Shit," I thought to myself. "Late for potions. Of course. Snape is going to kill me." I took off towards the dungeons and took the only empty seat left. It was next to Oliver and Sage. Just my luck.  
  
"Today," Snape paced his classroom with a malicious grin on his face, "we will be studying the truth potion. Each group of three with make a potion and will then test it on their partners. Begin."  
  
I was absolutely horrified. Here I was sitting next to the guy I had a major crush on for the past month and his girlfriend. God knows what he would ask me, or what I would say in return. I stood up and pushed my way to Snape's desk, begging him to let me go to Madame Pomfrey's for a sudden burning in my eyes. He refused. Bastard. Our potion brewed for the first hour of class and then it was time to test it.  
  
"So, who's going to go first," Sage spoke up with her annoyingly high- pitched and peppy voice.  
  
"Why don't you?" I popped a bubble with my gum rudely and held the spoon in our potion out to her.  
  
"Uh- Er- okay," she agreed but I could tell it was reluctantly. She sipped the clear liquid and Oliver and I exchanged glances.  
  
"She's your girlfriend," I shrugged. "I think you should have better questions than me."  
  
Oliver nodded his head and turned to the blond girl sitting across from us. It was fun watching his nervousness. He was so scared to ask a question. His face had blanched and an adorable sweat had started on his brow.  
  
"Sage, have you ever cheated on me?"  
  
With this question, the fun was sucked out of watching Oliver. No wonder he was nervous. Big question.  
  
A giggle escaped the lips of Sage, "Of course. Come on, Oliver. Did you seriously think you would be the only boy I would sleep with during my last year here?" It was weird watching Sage spill out something that would ruin her and Oliver's relationship from that moment on without a hint of emotion on her face.  
  
Oliver's face fell but only slightly. I think he knew what was coming when he asked the question, just didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Guess it's obvious that one worked," he turned to me with a glimpse of a smile on his face. "Go get the antidote, Sage."  
  
Sage stood up and got in the line leading to Snape's desk where the antidote was being brewed.  
  
"You want to go or me?" Oliver dipped the spoon in the potion.  
  
"I'll go," I really didn't want to. However, I just seen Oliver get a relationship ruined and was obviously embarrassed it happened in front of me, so I didn't want to make him go through the whole process any sooner than necessary. I drank down the liquid,which sort of tingled as it made its way down my throat and I suddenly lost all control over my body and thoughts. My mind went blank and all I could hear was Oliver's voice echoing in my head.  
  
"Why were you so scared to take this potion?"  
  
I tried to fight it, but all control was lost over my body. "I have secrets that I don't want you to know about."  
  
"Secrets that have to do with whom?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Ah," Oliver nodded understandingly. "Well, since we've already had an overdose of information on me, new topic. What do you think of Cedric Diggory?"  
  
"He's one sexy Seeker," I heard myself sigh as I said it. "He's really talented at Quidditch. He seems nice enough but I've only had three good conversations with him."  
  
"Worked on you, too," Oliver mumbled. "Gave me just enough information to want to hang myself. Go get the antidote."  
  
"Yes, sir," I saluted him and made my way to Snape's desk.  
  
Though I had no control over what I said, I still felt horrible for Oliver. First his girlfriend dumps him and then I go drooling over one of our Quidditch rivals. I could almost picture his speech already; "It's going to make you weak, Kate. It's stupid to go chasing after some crush that's never going to turn into anything when it could hurt your game."  
  
Potions ended just as I stepped out of the antidote line. I had missed Oliver's truth potion (damn it) all except for his answer, which was, "Yes, I think I do." That would do me a whole lot better if I knew the lousy question.  
  
Saturday morning came all too soon and we were all in the locker room getting ready. Oliver had been really uptight that morning. The rain had grown worse overnight and was now blowing hard enough to make flying a big problem. After we had our robes on, we all waited for Oliver's pep talk. He just stood there, unable to speak. A few times he swallowed roughly and shook his head, but the words wouldn't come out. He simply led us to the field and we got ready to play.  
  
I must say Oliver's nervousness was unsettling. I had never seen him this upset over a game before, especially against Hufflepuff. The wind nearly knocked me over as I stepped out of the locker room and blew away the usually welcome sound of cheering. We couldn't hear it at all. As far as we knew, the stands could've been completely still.  
  
Madam Hooch told us to mount our brooms and I took my place on my Comet Two Sixty (I hadn't gotten enough money to buy a Firebolt yet). I looked over at Harry and he was furiously wiping his glasses. How in the world was he supposed to see the Snitch in this rain? As if it wasn't hard enough already. Then, Cedric's word popped back into my mind. "Impervious." That was it! It would repel the water from Harry's glasses.  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game started. I knew it was too late to tell Harry, so I decided to wait until a time-out was called. Oh, if we weren't playing I would've hugged Cedric hard enough to make him vomit Lovely picture, eh? That was the image in my head when the red Quaffle came flying towards me from Alicia. I took off towards the Hufflepuff goal posts and passed it behind me to Angelina, who scored.  
  
As the time passed, it became harder to pick Angelina and Alicia out of the crowd of players on the field. The scarlet and yellow robed were now dark and soaked through and the rain made it almost impossible to see someone ten feet in front of you. Madam Hooch's whistle blew as lightning struck and I flew thankfully down to the ground. Oliver was waiting there under a large umbrella.  
  
I was trying to figure out how to help Harry with his glasses as he rubbed them against his robes. I had no wand. Just then, Hermione Granger ran up.  
  
"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"  
  
Harry handed her the glasses and, of course, she pointed her wand at them and said, "Impervius." Hermione was beaming as if she had just figured something brilliant out, and, although she helped our team, I wanted to hit her when Oliver smiled widely at her. He looked as if he could've kissed the third year, mouse-looking girl.  
  
"There!" Hermione handed the glasses back to Harry. "They'll repel water!" And, with that, she turned back to the crowd.  
  
"Brilliant!" Oliver watched her leave. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"  
  
  
  
We flew back up into the sky, the rest of the team with a new hope, me still boiling with anger. Damn Diggory. If he had only told me why I was supposed to remember the spell, then I could've done it before the match and Oliver could've been all happy with me!  
  
I went along with the game, scoring again against Hufflepuff. I was passing to Angelina when I saw Harry's broom do a weird jerk and fall a few feet. I threw the ball and watched him nervously as Oliver called for him to turn around. Diggory had spotted the Snitch. Harry flew after him with amazing speed and I hoped him the best as I turned around to follow Alicia who now had the ball. What I saw, though, wasn't Alicia.  
  
Lightning flashed and over a hundred dementors were standing beneath us. I jerked my broom to a halt as the air around me grew colder and I felt my insides lurch. I heard a gasp from the crowd, even over the storm, and turned around just in time to see Harry's body hit the ground. 


	3. Lost

On Top of It All  
  
A/N: Thanks again to all of my reviewers!! I hope you like this chapter. The whole Cedric part of the plot is going to start next chapter. Anyway, enjoy. Please R&R.  
  
Chapter Three: Lost  
  
We lost to Hufflepuff. Diggory had caught the Snitch before he realized that Harry had fallen, and, although he tried to call a rematch, the Hufflepuffs had been claimed the winners. People fell off their brooms all of the time in Quidditch, and, according to Madam Hooch, this wasn't any different.  
  
The team (all except Wood) went to visit Harry before we even cleaned up. We were all soaked to the core and covered in mud, but that wasn't important. Harry looked surprisingly unharmed as he lay unconscious in the hospital bed.  
  
"Lucky the ground was so soft," George mumbled as he looked down at Harry.  
  
"I thought he was dead for sure," Angelina said. Her face was unnaturally pale and she kept pacing by the door of the infirmary.  
  
"But he didn't even break his glasses," Fred picked up the glasses off the bedside table.  
  
"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen," I muttered as I looked up from my hands for the first time. They had been ringing in my lap ever since I sat down.  
  
Harry's eyes opened quickly and he looked from the team and me to Ron and Hermione who were standing on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Harry! How are you feeling?" Fred looked completely un-Fred-like. His face was pale and contorted with worry as he looked at Harry lying in the bed.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Harry shot up in the bed and I gasped at his sudden movement.  
  
"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been - what - fifty feet?"  
  
"We thought you'd died," Alicia shivered.  
  
I heard a squeak from across the room and looked over to see a very bloodshot Hermione.  
  
"But the match? What happened? Are we doing a rematch?" Harry looked over the faces of all of us eagerly, but none of us spoke. "We didn't - lose?"  
  
Harry looked so distraught at the thought of losing. If possible, I think he was more upset than Wood.  
  
"Diggory got the Snitch," George sighed. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square. . . even Wood admits it."  
  
"Where is Wood?"  
  
"Still in the showers," Fred explained. "We think he's trying to drown himself."  
  
Harry pulled his knees to his face and tugged at his hair.  
  
"C'mon, Harry," Fred shook Harry's shoulders. "You've never missed the Snitch before."  
  
"There had to be one time you didn't get it," George tried to console him.  
  
"It's not over yet. We lost be a hundred points, right?" Fred thought aloud. "So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin. . ."  
  
"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," George sighed.  
  
"But if they beat Ravenclaw. . ."  
  
"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff. . ."  
  
"It all depends on the points - a margin of a hundred either way - "  
  
I watched the twins debate out the issue of how we could possibly win the Cup as Harry sat there completely still. He was obviously in shock that we had lost. Since he had joined the team, we hadn't lost a game.  
  
Ten minutes later, madam Pomfrey hustled into the room and started pushing us out of the doors claiming that Harry needed his rest.  
  
"We'll come see you later," Fred called over the short nurse's head. "Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."  
  
The five of us left the infirmary. I excused myself as Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina started up to the Gryffindor common room. They all nodded and I started outside and off towards the locker rooms.  
  
The rain pelted down on my face and robes as I stepped outside and sprinted to the Quidditch field. The locker room door was opened and there was a puddle inside the door. I hopped over it and pulled my robes over my head before dropping them on the floor. I felt thirty pounds lighter without the mud-covered, at one time scarlet robes.  
  
Oliver was sitting on the bench in front of his locker, his head hanging down in his hands.  
  
"Wood?" I walked over the bench and sat down next to him. He was sitting there in a pair of pants and no shirt, his hair still wet from the game and showers, and an extremely unhappy look on his face from what I could see between his fingers.  
  
"Hi, Katie," he mumbled without looking up.  
  
"You okay?" I place my hand on his bare shoulder and squeezed gently. Oliver had never been one to get depressed easily. I had never seen him as upset as he had been after the game today.  
  
"I'll live," he looked up and smiled weakly.  
  
"We played great today. It's in no way your fault that this happened."  
  
"I know, but it still ruined our chance for the Cup," he sighed. "Kate, you know better than anyone that all I've wanted since I got to Hogwarts was to win the Quidditch Cup and this was my last chance. It feels even worse since there was nothing I could do about it. It makes me feel like my chance was stolen away from me, you know?"  
  
"I know, Oliver, but there still is a small chance that we could win. If Hufflepuff loses by two hundred points and we beat -"  
  
"Yeah, Katie," Oliver interrupted me. "I guess all we can do now is sat back and wait. How's Harry?"  
  
"He's fine, almost as disappointed as you, but he's alive and well." I looked back over at him. "You've done a great job, Ollie. We have the best team in the school and you know it. You don't need a trophy to show that, even though it would be cool," I laughed.  
  
Oliver chuckled and I realized how his muscles rippled underneath my hand. "You haven't called me Ollie since second year."  
  
"You haven't needed me to since second year."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Er-" I paused before deciding to simply tell him the truth. "In first and second year, we were really good friends. Now, we're just not. Therefore, I have no need to call you by nicknames and you have no need to talk to me outside of Quidditch."  
  
"What are you talking about, Kate? We're still friends," Oliver looked up and I saw the confusion written clearly across his adorable face.  
  
"Really?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "When was the last time you did talk to me outside of Quidditch and classes?"  
  
  
  
"Uh---"  
  
"Yeah, like I said" I laughed. "So are you going to be okay? I know you're disappointed about the game, but all we can do is hope for the best and work harder so when we play Ravenclaw we win."  
  
"Thanks," he stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. "You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
"Of course I'm right," I gasped. "Oliver, I can't breathe."  
  
He laughed and let his arms loosen around my waist. His right hand moved up to my neck and cradled my face. I felt my heartbeat quicken and my hand on his should start to go clammy.  
  
"I missed you, Kate, and I'm sorry I haven't had time to be your friend. It was definitely my loss."  
  
"You're probably right," I grinned and his finger slowly started caressing my cheek. I forced my eyes to stay open despite the sudden urge to close them and lean against his hand.  
  
The door to the locker room flew open and I heard it crash against the wall. Oliver jumped backward and I tried to compose myself as Fred entered the locker room.  
  
"Oh, good. You're alive," Fred smiled. "What? Katie turned off the water before you could stop breathing?"  
  
"Nah, she just managed to talk me out of it," Oliver grinned at me. "I'm going up to the common room."  
  
"Wait," Fred called and Oliver turned around. "Won't you need to put a shirt on before you go walking around the castle?"  
  
"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Oliver laughed as he caught the shirt Fred threw to him. Then he left, walking out into the rain. I suddenly felt really cold. I don't know whether it was because his arms had left me or the sudden gust of wind that had come through the door, but I didn't like the feeling.  
  
"See ya, Fred," I called before slowly following Oliver's path out of the room. 


	4. I Need You

On Top of It All  
  
A/N: I realize that in this chapter I put Christ's sake when so many other stories have Merlin's sake or whatever, but since the school does celebrate Christmas so avidly, wouldn't that make them at least part Christian? Anyway, I think so, so.it's Christ's sake, not Merlin's. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all of the beautiful reviews!  
  
Chapter Four: I Need You  
  
  
  
I made my way back up to the castle, watching all of the sickeningly happy couples that made up Hogwarts hang all over each other in the hallways.  
  
There was Malfoy and his shadow, that Parkinson girl. Malfoy was practically dragging the girl who had attached herself to his arm down the hall. It was a fairly amusing sight. If I hadn't been so confused at the moment, I probably would've shot some rude comment at him, but my mind was running a little slow.  
  
Next, there was Diggory and his latest expedition. She was a pretty girl, long brown hair and striking blue eyes, but she seemed to be a lot like Parkinson. Diggory looked as if he couldn't care less about the girl gripping his hand and drooling over him. I was sure that after his little sex-capade that was sure to come tonight, the girl would be gone.  
  
Okay, so Cedric didn't hit me as the kind of guy to use girls for sex, but some nasty rumors had been flowing around the school about him and I couldn't help getting caught up in them. Plus, with that boy's looks, it's not like he couldn't get away with it.  
  
I averted my eyes from the two people and took off up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. The common room was practically empty, the only exceptions being a few first and third years. I had the urge to run or fly or do anything fast that would allow the sudden pounding in my head to be left behind me.  
  
I ran up to my room and grabbed my enchanted CD player. I wasn't sure if they were allowed on campus, but the muggle contraption had become almost sacred to me in my childhood. Music was a great thing. After choosing a good CD, I ran back down the stairs of the 5th year girls' dormitories and out of the castle.  
  
I ran my heart out as I sprinted across the field, my legs tearing up the ground and my mind clearing of its previous confusion. The only thing left was the music that pounded in my ears giving me the energy to lift my legs over and over again. I ran all the way around the castle, which was probably over a mile, with my left hand scraping against the castle walls. I didn't even realize the cuts that formed or the blood that dripped off my hand. It wasn't that serious, it just surprised me when I finally figured it out, or should I say Malfoy figured it out.  
  
I had closed my eyes sometime throughout my run and half expected myself to run into a wall. That just seemed like something I would do. However, I ran into something a little softer: Parkinson. When my eyes shot open to see the girl lying on the ground covered in mud, I laughed. I couldn't help it; it was funny! I think I even heard Malfoy snort, so I obviously wasn't the only one who thought so.  
  
The girl shot up from the ground and held up her robes, "Look at what you did!"  
  
"Oops," I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe if you hadn't been so busy concentrating on Malfoy you would've seen me coming."  
  
"What about you, Bell? You didn't even have your eyes open. Trying to push the embarrassing game this morning out of your mind?" Malfoy chuckled. I don't think he was chuckling at his own comment, but at the sight of Pansy covered in mud. It was obnoxious either way.  
  
"A glob of that hair gel you cover your head in is running down the side of your face, Malfoy. You should reconsider walking outside in the rain if you insist on wearing all that crap."  
  
Malfoy turned red and stormed off towards the castle and I laughed. That was too easy. Seriously, if that pain in the ass third year is the future of dark magic, all of the good witches and wizards of the world have absolutely nothing to worry about.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful. I tried to figure out the points that needed to be scored if we wanted to win the Quidditch Cup and, for a while, I tried to figure out what had happened between Oliver and I earlier. Of course, there was no great breakthrough. I went to bed after I made the brilliant conclusion that what happened in the locker room had only been a friend comforting a friend. What else could it be? We're talking about OLIVER WOOD and ME for Christ's sake.  
  
The next morning, I was awoken in the most annoying way possible: Alicia's way. The girl jumped on the edge of my bed and started jumping up and down on either side of me singing at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead. Rub your eyes. Get out of bed. It's time for breakfast today!"  
  
I waited there silently, calculating the perfect moment to strike. One. Two. Three. I swept my legs under the covers and caught hers in mid-bounce, making her crumble to the floor.  
  
"Ouch," she complained as she rubbed her head. "Someone's not a morning person."  
  
"It took you five years to realize that?" I mumbled as I climbed out of bed.  
  
"Nah, I already knew it. Get dressed and I'll meet you in the Great Hall," Alicia bounded out of the room and down the steps.  
  
I got dressed, taking my dear old time. I pulled on my black robes, my hair was thrown, as usual, into a messy ponytail on the top of my head, and I was ready to go. Alicia always asked me how I could be ready to leave my room in ten minutes. I don't get it. How can it take someone longer than ten minutes to throw clothes on, clasp a robe, twist a ponytail, and walk out of the door? And she acts like I'm the weird one.  
  
The Great Hall was almost empty by the time I got downstairs. Everyone else had finished eating and rushed off to do something or another. They were probably in Hogsmeade, as it was a Hogsmeade weekend. My day brightened as I remembered that fact; I got to go load up on butterbeer and Soldier Shots. Whoever created those two things should be given a special award.  
  
I ate my breakfast hurriedly (well, more hurriedly than usual, believe it or not) and took off down the hallway to catch a carriage leaving for the wizarding town. I managed to hop into the last carriage before it left and situated myself comfortably in the seat. I looked up to see Cedric Diggory across from me.  
  
I almost gasped as glanced up to see those freakishly gorgeous eyes staring back at me. He knew it too. Of course, the guys with that amount of perfect-ness in them always come with the cockiness. It was well deserved cockiness, but annoying nonetheless.  
  
"Hey, Katie," he smiled kindly at me as our carriage jerked forward.  
  
"Hi, Diggory."  
  
The two of us sat there in silence for a little while and I watched Diggory play with this horribly ugly bracelet on his wrist before I decided to break the silence.  
  
"Not that I'm ungrateful, Diggory, but why did you help me out with the Quidditch match?"  
  
"Our Seeker doesn't wear glasses, obviously," he pointed to his face. "I had to make the playing field even."  
  
"And then you go and catch the Snitch while our Seeker is lying face down in mud?" I raised my eyebrows in amusement as his face turned red.  
  
"You know I didn't do that on purpose, Katie. You know it."  
  
"Yes, Diggory, I was just joking. I know it," I laughed lightly. He was so cute when he got angry! Then again, he was cute either way.  
  
"Do you know how the hell to get this thing off?" Cedric was now yanking furiously at the bracelet attached to his wrist.  
  
"Give me your hand," I held out my own palm and he placed his in it.  
  
The bracelet was a dull brown color and was what seemed to be a metal strap with a clasp on the end. There was a small keyhole -  
  
"Uh oh, Diggory, you got yourself in bad with this one," I sighed as I examined the bracelt.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's a Bonding Band. It's enchanted so that it will not be able to be removed without the key, which the person who gave you the bracelet probably possesses. It bonds you to whoever gave it to you so that after twenty four hours of wearing it, you won't be able to talk to a member of the opposite sex without getting one horrible headache, sometimes worse depending on the conversation and your thoughts. It's a tricky little bugger. I know all about them because of this annoying little prat I- no, forget that. Long story."  
  
"So, how do I get it off, it hurts," he complained.  
  
"You have to get back the key. Who gave it to you?"  
  
"Aurora."  
  
"And that would be?" I raised my eyebrows. It was quite funny, the situation I found myself stuck in. Diggory's woman skills had finally come back to bite him in the ass.  
  
"I've been going out with her for a week," he mumbled as he continued to tug at the bracelet.  
  
"I already told you, yanking at it is pointless. It won't come off."  
  
"But, Katie, if I don't get it off, I wouldn't ever be able to talk to a girl again. I wouldn't even be able to have this conversation with you if what you said was true."  
  
"What a disappointment," my eyes shot open in mock horror.  
  
"Please help me," he whined.  
  
"How could I help you?"  
  
"I need you to convince Rory to give you the key. Please."  
  
"And someone else couldn't help you with this because . . .?"  
  
"All the girls in Hufflepuff are friends with her and all of the guys would never let me hear the end of it. Please, Katie. I need you."  
  
The desperation in his voice was getting to me. Or maybe it was the cute way his nose squinted up when he was begging. I couldn't hold on much longer and I knew it.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Oh, fine," I snapped. "I help you get the horrid bracelet off."  
  
"Thank you," he sighed in relief and sunk back into his seat.  
  
They always get what they want, no questions asked. Beautiful people. 


	5. Hogsmeade

A/N: I am SO sorry it took me SO long to update you guys! First, I broke my ankle. Then, school got extremely chaotic. And, now, I am horribly sick. I do hope I will be able to update sooner next time and that you like this chapter. Sorry it's shorter than the lest, but I wanted to be able to post it ASAP. Sorry again!!! Please enjoy (  
  
Hogsmeade was a welcome distraction for me, as usual. Come il Vento was calling my name as she walked down the street. Come il Vento is my favorite shop in Hogsmeade. It is a shop completely based on flying. I remember during our third year, Oliver and I officially proclaimed it heaven.  
  
"Widditch!" I called through a mouth full of Cauldron Cakes and grabbed Alicia's hand, pulling my friend behind me.  
  
"I heard they got some new Firebolts in!" Alicia hurried to keep up with me.  
  
The two of us pushed the door open to the largest flying shop in Hogsmeade. The scent of fresh wood welcomed us as we looked around at the breathtaking shop. Brooms of all sizes and speeds surrounded us and little flying trinkets greeted our eyes and stuffed pockets.  
  
"Katie, over here," Alicia waved me over. "Here it is. The Firebolt!"  
  
My eyes ate up the latest racing broom. From its perfectly styled handle to its individually clipped twigs, the broom was perfect. I ran my hand down the handle and sighed longingly.  
  
"Only a few more Galleons."  
  
"I'm almost as excited about you getting the broom as you are," Alicia hopped happily. "Just wait, the Gryffindor team will be the only House team with a Firebolt on it and my best friend will be the proud owner."  
  
"Patience," I chuckled and started back around the store.  
  
Other things caught my eyes, of course, such as a broom care kit and a necklace with a broom as the pendant. However, my money had to be saved. Besides the ONE sugar quill, I had no money to go spending. The sugar quill was a necessity! How else was I supposed to make it through History of Magic?  
  
After about thirty minutes, Alicia and I managed to drag ourselves unwillingly out of the shop and to the Three Broomsticks. After buying two butterbeers, we managed to find two empty seats next to Fred and George.  
  
"But we can't let mum find out," George was speaking softly as we approached. "If she did, she would take away all of our precious inventions."  
  
"Still trying to find a way to open a joke shop without your mum's approval?" Alicia spoke up as we neared the table.  
  
"It's impossible," Fred mumbled. "The woman's ubiquitous. She knows everything. I don't get it."  
  
"Whoa, Fred. Easy on the big words. You lost me," I sat next to him. "No more of that."  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Toffee?" George stuck out his hands to Alicia and me, each containing a blue-wrapped candy and me.  
  
"I'm not stupid, George," Alicia sipped her butterbeer. "Which kind is it? The one that elongates your tongue or the one that turns you into a bird?"  
  
"Actually, it's a new one. This toffee," he held out his right hand, "makes your hair change color in the back to read 'kick me' and the other makes your nails go pink if you are a guy and your hair go green if you are a girl."  
  
"Oh, I want green hair," I grabbed the toffee out of George's hand.  
  
"Nuh uh," George snapped his hand back. "Paying customers only."  
  
"Sorry, all my money is in the Firebolt fund," I relaxed back in my chair. "Brown hair works for me good enough."  
  
"Have you guys been to Come il Vento yet?" Alicia spoke excitedly. "The Firebolt is beautiful. It's the most amazing broom I've ever seen. It's aerodynamically astounding."  
  
"And you said I was overdoing it with the big words," Fred nudged me with his elbow and I laughed.  
  
"We were just about to head over there," George got up from his seat. "Oy, Fred, let's get a move on."  
  
"Coming," Fred stood, also. "Bye Katie. Alicia."  
  
"See you two later," we both called after them.  
  
"I think we scared 'em off," Alicia smiled into her butterbeer. "We ruined their mischievous planning."  
  
"Yes, well they do too much of that anyhow."  
  
"So, how are things going with you and Oliver?"  
  
I snorted my butterbeer back into its mug.  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Nothing, he just came into the common room the other day and asked me if I thought he took you for granted and I thought it was weird so I figured something must've gone on. No need to become a human butterbeer fountain on me, Katie," she joked as she handed me some napkins.  
  
"Sorry." I'm sure my cheeks were three times their normal shade of pink and I felt about ready to die as Alicia stared questioningly at me. For sure, my overreaction had parked some interest in her, but she knew to keep her mouth closed and I thanked God for that.  
  
"Nothing's going on, he just said he was missing out since he took my friendship for granted since second year. Of course he was," I grinned cockily and stood up.  
  
"Katie!" someone called behind me and I spun around.  
  
"Bloody hell, Diggory," I sighed. "Are you stalking me or something? This is the fourth time this week. I'm glad we're to the point where we can share pleasantries, but privacy."  
  
"I do hope you're joking," he put on an uncertain grin.  
  
"No wonder you're in Hufflepuff," I mumbled. "Yes, I was joking, what do you need?"  
  
"I'm losing feeling in my hand. How do I stop it?" He held out his arm, his left hand dangling pathetically from it.  
  
"You tried to hit on someone, didn't you?" I laughed openly.  
  
This was all too great. He looked so weak and helpless and hurt all because he tried to hit on a girl and his wrist got squeezed. Oliver sure would get a kick out of this story. In case I haven't told you, Oliver despises Diggory. I'm not sure whether it is just Quidditch or whether Oliver realizes that Cedric is the only seventh year ruining his chance of being the most wanted guy in all of Hogwarts, but the rivalry had created an extremely uncomfortable tension between the two. No, it is not sexual tension; it is simply plain, straight out tension. Sexual tension would make it far more amusing though.  
  
"What do I do? I'm not hitting on someone now and it still hurts."  
  
"My suggestion is to get to your dorm. Far away from any females. You're a testosterone driven male, our kind are dangerous for you to be around. Go on now, get! Unless, of course, you want to have your Snitch hand amputated."  
  
That sent Diggory running. He sprinted out of the door and to, presumably, where the carriages awaited him.  
  
"What was that about?" Alicia raised her right eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Don't ask. It'll be funnier once the whole thing has been played out. I will tell you then. Would you care to join me in the dress robe shop down the street? I have to get some new robes while I'm here. I ripped my purple ones when I got into a fight with Hernandez at the last ball."  
  
"Oh, yeah. You kicked his ass, Kate," Alicia chuckled. "That'll teach a guy to ever tell you that you dress like a girl again."  
  
Yes, in my second year, I did punch my fellow Gryffindor Jakeb Hernandez for telling me I was dressed like a girl. And, yes, I was in dress robes and therefore dressed like a girl, but I wasn't happy about giving up my trademark jeans and oversized T-shirt. When the boy, who was allowed to dress as a boy might I add, so rudely reminded me that I had been forced to dress like one of my own gender, I had broken his nose. I got a whole week of detention for that one . . .  
  
"He deserved it," I muttered as I massaged those same knuckles before pulling down the hem of my extra large shirt. Yep. I still had it. 


	6. Nazis

Chapter 6: Nazis  
  
Once we had returned to Hogwarts, I was officially worn out. Being let loose in your favorite shop in the world with money sitting in your pocket, yelling at you to spend it, and yet not being able to was definitely exhausting.  
  
I sat down on my bed and ran my hand over the burgundy sheets. It was amazing how quickly my first five years at Hogwarts had come to pass. Remembering my first day was no difficulty at all as it seemed it was just last week. I remembered being scared to death before we entered the Great Hall, worried about which house I would be sorted into. I remember being entirely relieved when the Sorting Hat called out Gryffindor. I also remember a small, skinny, brown-haired boy being called very last on list and being sorted into our house. He had walked proudly over to our table and sat down directly across from me, outstretching his hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Oliver Wood," the boy spoke to me and I placed my hand in his above the table, shaking it firmly.  
  
"Katie Bell."  
  
However, an incessant tapping on my bedroom door interrupted my lovely walk down Memory Lane.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"Oliver Wood and to speak to you," the familiar voice that only seconds before had run through my head.  
  
I sat up from my lying position on the bed and called him in.  
  
"What can I do for you, Wood?" I questioned as he opened the door slowly, as if nervous.  
  
"Talk to Harry," Oliver blurted out before taking his first full step into the room.  
  
"About what, Wood? Last time I checked, you were fully capable of speaking," I cocked my eyebrow waiting for an answer.  
  
"But - he won't listen to me!" Oliver whined.  
  
Damn him! He was too cute!  
  
"And what were you trying to speak to him about?"  
  
"Getting a new broom. Our next match is coming up and if he doesn't get a new broom, then he'll have to fly on the shit the school provides us with and when it's time for us to play Slytherin, it's going to be a tough match. He's being so pigheaded about it too. Hasn't even begun looking . . ."  
  
I shook my head I disbelief. I mean, I knew Oliver was a Quidditch fanatic. He had no life other than that on a broomstick, but still. Our next match wasn't for over a month and here he was stressing over Harry getting a new broom!  
  
"Harry's an excellent flyer. We both know that. If he has to get through a few practices without a new one, then so be it. I'm sure he'll order one in plenty of time for the game. Plus, it may do him some good to be on a broom that's not top quality. It will challenge him. Now, please Oliver, stop stressing. Harry's a responsible player. So, shoo! Get out of my room and off of his back before we start proclaiming you the Hitler of the Pitch," I waved him out of the door with my hand and a resigned sigh.  
  
"Hitler?" Oliver looked at me, confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Library. World War II. Read up on your world history." With that, I reached for my wand, which was resting conveniently in my pocket and waved the door shut, closing Oliver in it in the process.  
  
"Ouch!" he called before scooting himself into the hallway.  
  
"And stay out!" I yelled, collapsing back on my bed.  
  
I actually managed to rest for a good ten minutes straight. It was amazing what ten minutes of having absolutely nothing to worry about could do for your sanity. I felt the stress slipping slowly out of me as I drifted off to sleep . . .  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
I jerked out of my comfortable position and growled at the tan owl pushing its beak against my window. Climbing out of bed slowly, I wondered who would be stupid enough to send me mail on a Saturday. Saturday means nap day. Everyone knows that!  
  
I ripped the piece of parchment off the owl's leg and began to read. Of course, I should have figured. It was Diggory.  
  
Dear Katie,  
  
I went up to my dorm, like you said, and the bracelet loosened. But, what am I supposed to do at dinner? I can't go down there and ignore all females; they're everywhere. Then again, I can't skip dinner. Anyway, thank you for all of your help and I hope you can reply before dinner.  
  
Cedric  
  
Again, I felt the urge to growl rise in my throat, but instead I reached for the parchment and quill, scribbling a quick note in reply.  
  
Cedric,  
  
Figure something out own your own, damn it! I said I had heard about them, not gotten myself in deep enough to get seriously stuck in one. Let me get to sleep now! Please?  
  
Katie  
  
I tied the letter to the foot of Cedric's bird, which was still flapping its over-sized wings outside of my window before lying back down on my bed. No more distractions. Just sleep. I sighed and hugged my pillow closer to me.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Kate, guess what!" Alicia bounded into our room, Angelina right behind her.  
  
"Go away!" I mumbled. "Damn sleep Nazis."  
  
"You'll never guess what Fred and George did!" Angelina squealed.  
  
"Do I even want to know?" I asked, lifting my head yet again from the comfort of my pillow. . . my nice, soft feather pillow. . .  
  
"Yeah, definitely," Alicia laughed.  
  
"So, tell me already," I raised my eyebrows impatiently  
  
"You know those toffees that they made that make the back of your head flash 'kick me'?" Angelina gave a wicked grin.  
  
"Well," Alicia continued, "We were playing Do my Dare or Die with Fred and George and we dared them to give one to Snape and to make sure he ate it."  
  
"You did not!" I sat up, eager to hear the rest of the story.  
  
"Yeah, we did," Angie laughed.  
  
"So, anyway, Fred and George snuck into the kitchens and were talking to the house elves. They managed to convince one of them that Snape wanted two of the melted toffees put in his drink tonight!" Alicia jumped up and down anxiously.  
  
"I can't wait to see this," Angelina said before moving over to her bed and digging through the messy drawers of her bedside table.  
  
"What are you looking for?" I asked.  
  
"My camera," Angie laughed maliciously. "As if I would pass the opportunity to catch this on film up!"  
  
I got up from my bed, all pretense of falling asleep forgotten and hurried out of the door behind Alicia. Dinner started in five minutes and we most certainly didn't want to be late. Angie hurried out behind us, rushing just a bit too fast. She ran into my back, pushing me forward into Alicia, and we all three went tumbling down the stairs.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Ooph!"  
  
"Gerrof me!!"  
  
All three of us jumped up off the ground and took off through the common room, out the portrait hole, and down the many flights of stairs to the Great Hall. Dinner had obviously started only moment ago, for there was food on the table but not everyone was present. However, Professor Snape was already there, speaking to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Alicia, Angie, and I took our usual spots across from Fred and George and smiled excitedly.  
  
"Did the house elf do it?" Alicia asked.  
  
"We'll find out in just a second," Fred nodded his head to the front of the Great Hall, where Snape was raising his goblet to his lips. One sip - two sips - and then he set the silver cup back on the table.  
  
"That should be enough," George whispered as we all awaited Professor Snape turning his head.  
  
By then, the rest of the school had filed into the Great Hall, obstructing my view of the Faculty Table, however, I didn't have to wait long. Only a minute or two after he had set down the goblet, Professor Snape stood up and headed toward the entrance of the Great Hall. As he passed the heads of the House Tables, chuckles followed him and sooner, all out laughter. The Weasleys were successful again.  
  
As the professor passed us, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. There, amidst the chunk of black grease, written in bright pink, were the words 'kick me.' It was just too perfect. It was even pink. Professor Snape turned around and gave then entire Great Hall the death glare, but that only increased the laughter. The professor then hurried out of the hall, leaving the room still full of laughter. Fred and George smiled proudly at each other before picking up their forks and beginning to eat.  
  
"We're geniuses," Fred muttered in the middle of his first bite.  
  
"Unappreciated geniuses at that," George agreed.  
  
All I could do was shake my head. These were the moments. I didn't exactly know what kind of moment it was, but it was one. And that was all that mattered. 


	7. Going Muggle

Days passed on, as boring as History of Magic classes are long, and my life became dull again. I barely saw Oliver; he was busy running around like a chicken with its head cut off after various people. Diggory was locked in his dorm more than anything. I felt bad not helping him, but he had yet to even show me who Aurora was, much less give me any information that would help me find the key.

  
  


This whole key business was harder than I had believed it to be, also. I had tried every spell imaginable to bring the key to me. The Summoning Charm was useless. The spell I had read about to make the key come alive and walk to me, surprisingly enough, was a crock. I had no other choice than to befriend a Hufflepuff, get the password, and sneak into the girl's room. And if I got caught for that. . . all for Diggory. Damn him and his captivating smile. Damn his adorable blue eyes. . .

  
  


Three days after our weekend in Hogsmeade, I found myself sulking around the school, bored beyond belief. That was before Fred and George showed up.

"Hey, Katie," Fred came up behind me, throwing his heavy arm over my shoulder. His mere presence made me nervous.

  
  


"What are you going to do to me?" I asked warily, eyeing both of the twins.

"Nothing at all. In fact, we came here to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity," George grinned, hurrying a little ahead of me and Fred.

  
  


"I don't want to be one of your guinea pigs. Sorry, guys."

  
  


"Oh, no. It's nothing quite that. . . well, dangerous," Fred grinned sheepishly. "We simply wanted to know if you would like to join us on a nice mid-afternoon walk now that we're done with our classes for today."

  
  


"A laid-back stroll among the grounds. If we happen to wander off into the muggle town about two miles away, so be it," George sighed. "There's nothing we can do if that is where our feet choose to lead us."

"And," I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, "how did you come to find this muggle town. Pure accident I'm sure."

  
  


"Of course!" Fred squeezed his arm around my neck a little tighter. "You know better than to think WE would go looking for trouble. We were simply running a little late for Potions one day and found a shortcut behind an old suit of armor."

"It looked dank and eerie, so we figured it had to lead to the dungeons. So, we hopped in. However, after about 30 minutes of walking, we hit a stone wall," George explained.

  
  


"And it flipped around, sending us into the storage room to a muggle convention center."

  
  


"And we wouldn't have stayed," George assured me.

  
  


"As we had classes to attend, of course," Fred chuckled.

  
  


"But there was this sign on the wall that caught our attention. An advertisement to a concert of sorts."

After these words, I caught on.

  
  


"You're lying!" I exclaimed, pulling my head out from under Fred's arm and turning to face the both of them.

Even though I had asked the question, I knew there was no point. A muggle convention hall, my favorite muggle band, which happened to be touring England at this very moment, and the fact that Fred and George NEVER invited me on their little escapades off-campus convinced me of that fact.

  
  


"Would we lie to you?" George acted insulted.

  
  


"Well, we would, but not this time," Fred added.

  
  


"Evanescence is playing here tonight? And you can get me there?" 

  
  


"We even bought you tickets," Fred and George grinned. "To pay you back for bleaching the bottom of your hair last year."

"Actually, that was okay. It looked pretty nifty, but you guys ROCK! I love you!" I jumped up, squeezing them both into a hug before backing off and starting to jump up and down.

  
  


"Sheesh, Katie. You could at least pretend to be excited," Fred rolled his eyes sarcastically.

  
  


"I have to go get ready and rub this in Alicia's face," I turned to run off.

  
  


"Katie," George called after me. "Meet us at the suits of armor at 6 PM sharp, got it?"

  
  


"Got it," I squealed and ran up the stairs.

  
  


Yes, I know that in that moment, I lost all of the rough and tumble attitude I usually possess, but I had been waiting to see that damn muggle band in concert for MONTHS now. 

  
  


Though I normally don't get myself involved too much with muggles (It's not that I don't like them, it's just that I have a VERY big mouth and am terribly afraid that I'll spill the whole witch secret), muggle music is one of my passions. 

  
  
  
  


While magical people tend to sing more about magicians' power, evil, and magic, I appreciate how the muggles sing about human emotions and actions. They don't narrow down their music to man-made things, but bare their souls when writing and I think that makes their music so much easier to relate to and so much more beautiful. And Evanescence's lyrics are some of the most soul-bearing that I've ever heard.

  
  


Enough with the rambling, though. I had a LOT of work to do before the concert. I had no muggle clothes! I rushed upstairs to the Gryffindor common room and was relieved beyond belief to see Alicia and Angelina sitting on the plush red sofas.

  
  


"You guys, please help me," I groveled at the foot of the sofa. "I need muggle clothes."

  
  


"Sorry," Angie grinned apologetically. "I don't have anything but robes."

  
  


"I have a corset," Alicia blushed. "You can use it if you like."

  
  


"Thank you!" I ran up and gave Alicia a quick hug.

  
  


"Why do you need muggle clothes?" Angelina stood up and followed me as I began hurrying up the stairs.

  
  


"Evanescence concert tonight. Fred & George are helping me get there," I explained as I huffed up the stone steps.

  
  


"No way!" she shrieked. "Why can't I go?"

  
  


"You can, if you want to buy a ticket. But you'll have to wear your robes," I spoke as I began digging through Alicia's trunk.

  
  


"I'm coming, too," Alicia stumbled through the door and hurried to her trunk. "Here," She pulled out a tan suede corset, "try it on."

  
  


"Okay, but what am I going to do about pants?"

  
  


"I'll make you a skirt. Just try on that corset," Alicia snapped. The look in her eyes told me not to argue.

  
  


The corset fit fine, though I left it a little loose, and looked surprisingly good, if I do say so myself. It showed curves and dips that I didn't even know existed before. It wasn't actually a corset, more like a form-fitting, stiff top that laced up, but I wasn't about to contradict Alicia. 

  
  


While Angelina changed her robes and clothes underneath, Alicia took a pair of scissors and cut a slit up her robes from last year. And another. And another. Before long, the robes were shredded and hung from her legs before gathering together in a black and gray pool on the floor.

  
  


"Er - - - not that I'm being pushy or anything, as you are helping me, but what in Merlin's name are you doing?" I asked Alicia as I took up a seat next to her on the wooden trunk. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"You know those shredded skirts Amy Lee (the lead singer of Evanescence, for all fo those who don't know) wears all the time when performing? I'm making you one," Alicia smiled as she gathered together the material. "Stand up."

  
  


I stood up and faced Alicia, and before I knew it, she had finished the skirt and I was looking very much like Amy Lee herself. I had charmed some eyeliner on, along with a coat of clear lipgloss that tasted like sugar. The gray suede top still clung to my body, amazing me with the detail it showed of my form, a loose black and gray, shredded skirt hung from my waist down to my knees, giving me an authentic Evanescence look, and I had charmed my hair so that it was black and hung down to my waist. I looked. . . good. And for the first time in a long while, I looked like a woman. Style-wise, of course.

Angie and Alicia were awesome about the whole thing, never complaining about having to wear their robes or having to pay for their own tickets. We all left the common room at five and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Before arriving there, I hadn't realized how much attention the outfit would attract. People from all four House tables turned to look as I walked by, giving me questioning stares and whispering to one another, everyone trying to find out who I was. Shows how much they paid attention to me before - all I did was change my hair color and length.

  
  


A hand slid its way onto my shoulder and a soft voice whispered in my ear.

"Well, if it isn't a true woman in the making. Hope you're not thinking about wearing this on the quidditch pitch."

  
  


I spun around to see Oliver glancing me over.

  
  


"Of course not, Wood. I'm going out tonight," I glared at him. Though something inside of my jumped for joy with the appreciating gaze of his eyes, I didn't like the way his eyes were roaming over my body - it made me feel like a piece of meat and when I looked back up at Oliver's face, my mind replaced it with that of a growling bulldog. 

  
  


"Yikes," I whispered and took a step back.

  
  


"I thought you looked a little. . . decorative to be staying in. So," he moved closer again, so only I can hear him. "You're going to the concert, too?"

  
  
  
  


"Yeah. Fred and George didn't tell me you were going, though," I mumbled. 

  
  


A concert with my friends was fun. A concert where I had to worry about my crush (crap, did I just admit I have a crush on OLIVER? I'm going to have to work this out with the little voices in my head when I get back) seeing me act like a fanatic rocker was NOT. As a girl, I would have to worry about being self-conscious and not letting loose.

  
  


"Fred and George are going? I sort of *ahem* lied to McGonagall and told her that I need to pick up a new Snitch to practice with and she gave me a pass to leave the school grounds until curfew," he smiled innocently.

  
  


"Well, I'll see you later. I've got to eat and then meet up with Alicia, Angie, Fred and George. Meet you at the concert," I hurried off toward the Gryffindor table.

  
  


"Shoot me," I muttered as I sat down and allowed my head to hit the hard wooden table.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Well, I am currently back from my little hiatus. Once I get back in school, I'm sure I'll write more. Procrastinating is a great source of inspiration. 

  
  


I'm sorry this chapter sucks, it's just a transition chapter leading up to a big one at the concert. 

  
  


Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed. You are AWESOME. I'm asking for 55 reviews this time :) Maybe that'll get my lazy bum working on the next chapter.

  
  
  
  


  
  



	8. Lost in the Melody

After some serious contemplating at the dinner table, I decided to screw Oliver. Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that - - - forget about Oliver. After months of waiting to see Evanescence live, I was NOT going to waste my time pretending to be a boring old hag when I could be rocking out. Besides, I had made myself look like a fool in front of him before. I didn't see the hurt in doing it once more.  
  
At 5:30, I stood up, made my way over to the Hufflepuff table, and scooted my way onto the bench between Cedric and another Hufflepuff named Justin, despite the confused looks of the latter.  
  
"So, Cedric, which one is this girl you've been telling me about?" I questioned, glancing down the long table.  
  
"Oh, you mean Aurora?" Cedric winced, the conversation obviously causing him pain.  
  
"Yeah," I chuckled. "I mean, you've told me all about her, and, as your friend, I thought it about time to actually see what the girl looks like."  
  
After a short hesitation, Cedric leaned back in his seat and tapped the girl to his left on the shoulder. And, I must say, she didn't disappoint me in the least. She was exactly what I had expected as one of Cedric's girlfriends. A porcelain, doll baby face was topped with satiny smooth, long, blonde curls which ended right before a tiny Buns Of Steel (I said I TRIED to stay away from the muggle world, but there are just some things that you can escape) bum.  
  
"Aurora," Cedric began, looking sort of nervous, "this is my friend Katie Bell. She's in Gryffindor. Katie, this is Aurora."  
  
"Yeah, I've seen her around," Aurora smiled. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here. Cedric has told me all about you," I tried to smile graciously. "Well, I have to go. Places to be. Nice meeting you, Aurora. See you, Cedric."  
  
I really didn't know what had possessed me to go over and meet Cedric's problem girlfriend. I suppose the good mood I was in had led me to do stupid things, but on the bright side, it did put me one step closer to finishing up with Cedric. The girl had seemed nice enough considering the entirety of the ten words she said to me. However, while Cedric's predicament was important, the concert that night was more so. I gathered together Alicia and Angelina and we started off to the portraits on the fifth floor.  
  
There was something invigorating about being all dressed up, I must admit. The whole outfit made me feel feminine and the looks people gave me as I passed by obviously appraised the new style of clothing. And wearing a skirt gave me the strange feeling of being free. It was flowy and didn't confine my body in the least. As I walked down the hallway, I couldn't help myself from spinning around in a circle and watching the material's shreds flow around me, resulting in a grin from Alicia and a snort of laughter from Angelina.  
  
At five fifty-five, we reached the suits of armor to find Fred and George already lounging there. They both let out a low whistle as the three of us approached and Angelina elbowed me in the side.  
  
"You're not allowed to wear girls' clothes ever again. You're making me and Alicia look bad," she muttered.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm growing accustomed to this skirt. I'm not sure if I'll be able to give up wearing it," I snickered.  
  
Angelina was jealous of ME! That was a once in a lifetime opportunity and I was going to bask in all the sunlight that I could. I found that I sort of liked being noticed for being more than just the tough Gryffindor Chaser. This kind of attention gave me a different kind of power than I was used to; instead of hurting guys by breaking their noses, I could twist their hearts. I wasn't sure if I liked this newfound power, yet.  
  
"Are you two going, also?" George asked, motioning towards Alicia and Angie.  
  
"Yeah," Angelina answered. "Katie just took all the muggle clothes."  
  
"Then you can have our tickets," he handed the two paper tickets to Angelina.  
  
"Snape caught us after we gave a Slytherin a Canary Cream. We have detention tonight," Fred exclaimed.  
  
"But, here," George held out a wizard camera. "Take pictures for us."  
  
The two of them looked absolutely sullen about not being able to go and I felt really bad for them. While Fred and George snuck out a lot, this was going to be our first illegal group trip off-campus and I really wanted the two of them to be there. I took the camera from George's hand.  
  
"I promise. We'll meet up with you later. Thanks you guys!" I hugged the both of them at once.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Katie," Fred grinned.  
  
"Ritago," George mumbled, after glancing down the hallway and pointing his wand at the stone wall.  
  
The wall  
  
faded  
  
away,  
  
revealing  
  
a stone  
  
hallway,  
  
lined  
  
with a  
  
blood  
  
red  
  
carpet.  
  
"Just walk straight until you hit a wooden door about a mile down. Have fun," Fred pushed us through the hole in the wall.  
  
"Bye," we all waved behind us.  
  
"Have fun with Snapie!" Angelina yelled back to them.  
  
"Eat dungbombs!" George's voice bellowed after us, followed by a green dungbomb.  
  
"Run!" Alicia laughed and took off down the hallway, Angelina and I in suit.  
  
After about four minutes of jogging down the stone corridor, we slowed to a walk.  
  
"So," Alicia grinned, "Oliver's gonna be there tonight, eh Katie?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what he said," I answered, trying to play it cool. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know," Angelina caught onto Alicia's train of thought. "Maybe it would be a good chance for the two of you to. . .bond."  
  
At the mere mention of Oliver's name, my heart had begun beating faster with nervousness. I wanted to get closer to him, I really did! But every time he was around me, my mind went to mush and my mouth went spastic. I had no control over what I said or did, and I HATED that feeling. I hated losing control.  
  
"Okay, well since we're on the topic of crushes," I grinned wickedly. "Alicia, how's that dare in which you were supposed to ask out that Ravenclaw - Terry Boot, I believe it was - coming?"  
  
Alicia's face turned considerably brighter, as I could see it in the dark hallway/ cave. "Fine, point taken. Different topic."  
  
"Okay, well let's just get a move on, I don't want to be late. Plus, the two of you could use the conditioning for quidditch," I winked and took off ahead of them in a quick jog.  
  
"No, Katie!" Angelina's desperate voice called behind me. "I don't WANT the conditioning - that's why we have broomsticks!"  
  
"Fine," I sighed, exasperated. "I'll meet the two of you there. I'll be sure to wave from the front!"  
  
It may have seemed a little rude, leaving my two friends behind in a dank cavern, but they HAD invited themselves. Plus, they would understand. I needed to run, get some of the excitement flowing in me. Like I said, tonight was a time for freedom and running gave me that.  
  
After about 2 minutes, I reached the wooden door that, presumably, Fred and George had told me about. I cast a quick Dispelling Charm and climbed up the stone stairs and out of the small hole in the ground. It was about time too; claustrophobia was beginning to kick in down there. The door had led me into what seemed like the backstage area, due to the bustling people and instruments and other stage equipment. Have I mentioned how AWESOME Fred and George are?  
  
I took my time wondering around, searching for anything interesting I could set my greedy little eyes on that night. If I was going to break the rules, why not go all out? So, in short, I was looking for my muggle idol: Amy Lynn Lee. Ben Moody, the guitarist, would have done fine too, though. I said I was greedy, not picky.  
  
The backstage area wasn't that large. A few rooms lined the hallway that I was meandering down, somehow unnoticed in the craziness of the pre-show preparations. Unfortunately, though, only two of these doors were open to my wandering eye. One I had already passed (it was full of different soundboards) and the next was at the very end of the hallway. The room was larger than the last one I had peeked into and various make-up supplies and articles of clothing littered the tables.  
  
"Beth," a familiar voice called through the door. "Toss me the liquid eyeliner."  
  
"Bloody hell," I squealed and gave a little jump. "It's her! Right beyond that door."  
  
"Excuse me," a deep voice spoke behind me. "Can I see your pass?"  
  
"Bloody hell is right," I grumbled to myself before turning to the oversized American security guard. "I don't have one."  
  
"Beth?" the door on the far side of the room opened and Amy Lee stepped into the room.  
  
"Eep!" a small squeak escaped my mouth without my permission.  
  
"What's wrong, Bob?" she addressed the six foot six man standing behind me. It never ceases to amuse me how the most complex looking people have the simplest names.  
  
"A fan without a pass," the same voice that ruined my almost perfect moment spoke again.  
  
"I'm sorry," I spoke up, "I really didn't mean to end up back here, I just came in . . . the wrong way. I saw that the door was open and just couldn't stop myself from checking to see if someone was in it, and, alas, the one person I was hoping to see was there. My life is now complete and you can drag me to where I'm supposed to be, if you'd like." By this point, I was on the verge of giddy, so, naturally, I wasn't going to let the moment go without making a complete arse of myself. "By the way, Amy, I'm Katie and I am SO happy to meet you! Your music is amazing and inspirational and absolutely beautiful. Thank you for being brilliant!"  
  
The last part of my soliloquy was given as I was being dragged down the hallway to the part of the arena I was actually allowed to be in.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Katie," the rock goddess called after me.  
  
"You rock!" I screamed and took off in the direction of the stage to get the best spot possible for what was bound to be one of the most amazing concerts ever. The fates had a not-so-exciting plan in mind for me though, because the spot, which was undoubtedly the best for the concert, was also coincidentally the worst for me. My predestined position was right next to the one and only Oliver Wood.  
  
"Katie," he grinned as I stepped up next to him. "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Fred and George are in detention. Snape caught them using a Canary Cream on a Slytherin. Angie and Alicia I left behind on the way here because I felt like going for a run."  
  
"You still do that?" he grinned.  
  
"Run? Yes, occasionally," I gave him a look clearly labeling him strange.  
  
"During our first years here, whenever you were nervous you ran. That's how I found you before all of the Quidditch matches," he explained.  
  
His smile made me feel like I was in the most comforting place in the world. And that made me uneasy. Control was again slipping from my grasp and going into that of Oliver's.  
  
"So, are you . . ." he made an obviously uncomfortable pause, "going out with Diggory?"  
  
"You mean, dating him?" I smiled, enjoying the fact that Oliver was uncomfortable with the idea of me dating his adversary.  
  
"Well, yeah," Oliver answered sheepishly and the outer layer of my heart melted.  
  
"And if I were . . .?" I questioned. I was eager to find out his answer - see what his reaction would be to my involvement with Cedric.  
  
"I wouldn't be comfortable with it," he replied straightly after a moment's hesitation. "I realize you're free to see whomever you want, but you know that Dig - Cedric and I don't get along very well, and, somewhere inside of me, I like to think that the two of us are still friends and you would respect that. But, most of all, I don't want you to become another of his toys, Kates. He's like a spoiled child, once he gets sick of one girl, he throws her away and moves onto another one."  
  
"You do the same thing, Oliver," I pointed out matter-of-factly.  
  
"I do not!" he proclaimed. "It may look that way, but I promise you I don't have a lack of compassion like Diggory. A lot of girls go in and out of my life, but usually I'm not on the dumping end, believe it or not."  
  
"You mean to tell me that the school-proclaimed sex god, right behind Cedric of course, has been dumped more has dumped?" I raised a disbelieving eyebrow toward him.  
  
"School-proclaimed, not self-proclaimed," he clarified.  
  
"Oh, I see," I grinned. "But, then again, I should have figured. You're perfect, right?"  
  
"Most of the time," he joked. "Occasionally, the rare spectacle of my being stupid may be presented, but I can keep it under control - usually."  
  
"Congratulations, you've accomplished what 99.9 percent of the male population have consistently failed to do throughout history."  
  
"Why, thank you," Oliver grinned. "But, now it is time for the concert to start, so, enough about me, let's inch our way closer."  
  
And as the crowd followed our lead, we did move closer. To each other. The punks, Goths, preps & wanna-bes, and other groups surrounding us pushed in closer to the stage and I was squished between some random girl in front of me and Oliver behind my body. Not an inch of room was allowed for me to move to either side and our bodies were pressed together like the opposing curves of Roman statues. His leg cradling mine from the back became all too apparent and his chest pressed against my back sent a strange tingling sensation down my spine.  
  
I closed my eyes, both savoring the moment and despising it. That one instant showed me both what I wanted most dearly and what I could never have.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry again about the long update time. I finished writing it a while ago, but my computer broke yet again (it's pretty damn old) and every time I was on the school computers, it was for a paper. The last one was 42 pages ( Plus, I've been busy setting up my trips for next year. England over Easter break and Italy over the summer! I'll really try to get the next one out sooner. I should be getting my computer back in a few days.  
  
THANK YOU for all of your reviews! Can't wait until we reach 100 ;) 


	9. Concerts & Quidditch

A/N: Wow. I am SO sorry, guys! I'm not going to make excuses, just apologize and thank you for being so patient! You guys are the best. I know you waited forever for this chapter, and I hope you like it. It's a little boring, but it'll get better, I promise. Thanks again. I love each of you!

Misguidedangel: Thank you SO much for your consistent reviews, especially your one in early June reminding me to update; without that review, this chapter wouldn't have been posted.

Chapter 9

Concerts & Quidditch

The band rose to the stage, greeted by a roar from the crowd, and powerful music flowed freely from the speakers. My body relaxed to the melody of the songs and my mind was lost to the meaning of the lyrics. However, I was ever mindful that every time my hips moved to the beat, they ground into Oliver's pelvis, and each time this happened, his body moved closer to mine.  
  
How could I _not_ notice?  
  
The concert was just as astounding as I had expected it to be and afterwards I was in a drunken stupor brought about by the amazingness (yes, I know that is not a word) of the night. I was so high on life that I couldn't walk a straight line, and after buying some Beautiful Abyss memorabilia, I ran outside into the streets of England. My arms were thrown out of the side of me as I spun around in the cold night air, enjoying the essence of the darkness. I had always felt safer in the dark, as if no one could see me there. No one could recognize my faults or blame me for anything I had done wrong because I was all alone. I couldn't see them and they couldn't see me, so they couldn't hurt me.  
  
Okay, so I overanalyze darkness. Give me a break.  
  
The stars spun around me as the circles I made grew in speed, and my eyes closed to stop the world for an instant. However, it was my feet that stopped, not the world, and that brought a horrible aching to my head. The city lights and buildings spun around me as I stumbled blindly down the road. Just as I was about to fall flat on my face, a pair of strong arms caught me around the waist.  
  
"What in heaven's name are you doing?" Oliver questioned.  
  
"I was pretending no one else existed until you showed up and ruined it for me," I spat out.  
  
In truth, I was sort of angry with Oliver for ruining one of my few moments alone. That time to myself was the only time when I could pretend that he didn't exist and my attraction for him didn't exist and the impossibility of it all couldn't haunt me every time I pictured his face. It was certain: Oliver Wood would be my downfall.  
  
"Are you okay?" I felt his breath move closer to my ear with the question and the now familiar, yet no less effective tingle shot up my spine.  
  
"I'm fine," I sighed and turned to face him. "I just have a lot of crap going on lately."  
  
My willpower to hate him is pathetic.  
  
"Anything I could help with?"  
  
His genuine concern was touching, really, but he was the PROBLEM! I wish I could tell him; I wish I could make him see that the only thing he could possibly do for me was GO AWAY – or love me.  
  
It was at this point, when I was staring into Oliver's warm brown eyes after one of the more confusing nights of my life, that I realized the human condition: loneliness. I also realized that my heart craved for that condition to be cured by only one person, and he was standing in front of me.  
  
Every nerve in my body, every inch of my skin, every emotion in my heart yelled at me to tell him - or better yet to show him. My hands ached to grab his face and pull it to my own and my lips begged to finally accomplish what they had desired for weeks now; those weeks had dragged on for what seemed like decades and my soul wanted me to put them to a stop.  
  
But then, of course, that pesky thing called a brain kicked in and I hesitated. What would Oliver think of me if I went through with those things?  
  
In the few seconds it took my brain to process that thought, Oliver had turned away.  
  
"Come on, Kates. We better get back to Hogwarts before McGonagall finds out what we're up to."  
  
"I'm right behind you, Oliver," I sighed. "Always right behind you."  
  
We walked back to school in silence, the quiet of it all was almost echoing in the halls, begging me to say something. But I couldn't. My mind still reeled at the thoughts that had crossed my mind when Oliver held my waist- would I have kissed him? How would he respond? Would I be good at it?  
  
By now, I was pretty sure that I would've kissed him. Like I said earlier, when I'm around Oliver, I lose the privilege of rational thought. My emotions control my mind and he controls my emotions. I was so lost in the moment, in his warm eyes . . . I would've kissed him; I know it. The other two questions, however, I was totally unsure of.  
  
Oliver's response – well, at that point, I wasn't sure if I'd EVER know the answer to that question. Oliver was so unpredictable in the first place, and in this situation, the mystery of everything just added up to be one big enigma. This enigma's name was Oliver Wood.  
  
After the trek up to Gryffindor Tower, the two of us parted ways and I went up to my bed, though the night held little chance of sleep for me.  
  
The next day, we had an early Quidditch practice. My remembrall started beeping at me at 4:45 in the morning, shaking me from this wonderful dream about Disney World. I ignored the incessant noise, however, and tried to drift back off to sleep.  
  
"C'mon, Kate," I heard Alicia yawn. "We need to get ready for practice."  
  
"Just ten more minutes in the Magic Kingdom," I muttered into the pillow before covering my head with the heaven-sent down comforter that covered my bed.  
  
"Nope, Oliver will murder you if you make us miss even two seconds of this practice. Ten minutes and he'll make it slow and painful," Angelina pointed out brightly as she came in through the door of the dormitory.  
  
My reluctance to argue won over me desire to stay in bed, and I forced myself to pull myself to my feet. "I wonder if wizards designed the MAGIC Kingdom," I muttered incoherently as I padded to the bathroom. "Or those silly magic-might-be-real muggles. . ."  
  
All disjointed thoughts left my head as the ice cold water of the shower hit me. A small squeal escaped my lips as all of the nerves in my body woke up immediately. Suddenly, memories of the previous night invaded my mind and I remembered how every nerve in my body reacted when Oliver's body had touched mine. I recalled the burning sensation that had shot up my leg and the lightheadedness that overcame my thought process.  
  
I tried to make my brain stop processing. All of the idiotic ideas concerning Oliver that had passed through it in the past two weeks were driving me mad. Every day, they became more profound, leading to deeper feelings, of which I was not even sure the reality, much less the reciprocation on Oliver's part. I then had to make my mind move onto something else, so I chose another problem I currently had to deal with: my promise to help Cedric.  
  
During my hours of insomnia the night before, I concluded that the best way to find the key would be to go to the source, which would be Aurora. However, befriending a brainless Hufflepuff didn't appeal to me much. Not to stereotype or anything, but Aurora just didn't hit me as the brightest Crayon in the box, if you know what I mean. Therefore, I decided to keep the happiness with the Huffles to a minimum while possible and resort to more James Bond means of helping free Cedric from his love bondage. Whenever the first opportunity presented itself, I planned on following one of the Hufflepuffs up to their dorms, finding out the passwords, lying to the portrait, and finding Aurora's room before searching it thoroughly. Of course, I could have just ASKED Cedric for all of the above information that came before the searching, but that would take the adventure out of it.  
  
I dressed in my scarlet Quidditch robes after my shower, grabbed my broom, and headed out for the Pitch. The air was crisp and the sun was just rising above the treetops of the Dark Forest. Pink clouds dotted the yellow background of the morning, highlighting the Hogwarts' grounds below the endless sky. I kicked off of the ground on my broom and rose to one of the goalposts, where view of the horizon was the best in the early morning. From my seat in the curve of the Quidditch hoop, all of Hogwarts was visible. The castle's skyscraping towers, the clear coverings of the greenhouses, and the vast acres of perfectly green grass stretched out below me. I smiled, contented in my loneliness and in awe of the immeasurable beauty of this place I was lucky enough to call my home.  
  
Of course, though, this didn't last for long.  
  
A bludger flew into the back of my skull faster than I could say the name Fred. Luckily, though, I had plenty of time to yell Fred's name as I fell from the goalpost to the magically softened ground.  
  
"You prat! Bring me my broom!"  
  
"Sorry, Kates," Fred grinned innocently at me. "Thought you were an oversized pixie on the hoop."  
  
Oliver's new Nimbus 2000 sped up to my side and handed me my broom.  
  
"It's a nice view from up there, eh?," he commented.  
  
I seriously felt like saying, "Duh, that's why I'm went," but refrained and just mumbled and incoherent, "Yeah."  
  
Oliver turned back into Quidditch Captain mode and hopped back on his broom. "Okay, Bell, it's time to practice some Quidditch."  
  
My eyes rolled back into my head involuntarily before I grabbed my broom and flew to the middle of the Pitch. There, I met up with a grumpy George who was lazily flying around in a circle and hitting a bludger back and forth with Fred.  
  
"Bad night?" I questioned tentatively.  
  
"Horrible," George sighed.  
  
"The worst," Fred added.  
  
"We didn't even get to check out Snape's entertaining potion ingredients. We had to clean bathrooms," George gave the bludger a particularly violent hit.  
  
"Without magic!" Fred returned the force to the ball.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys," I tried to apologize sincerely, despite my excitement about the night before. "But, you'll never guess what happ-"  
  
My voice was cut off by Oliver's pesky instructions, "Okay, Chasers, we're gonna practice the three new plays we learned Friday. Fred, you protect the chasers, George, you try to knock them down. Harry, release the Snitch when the whistle blows. Got it?"  
  
I had never felt more tired than I did when I walked off that pitch after practice. After about thirty minutes of sleep the night before, the last thing I needed was two bloody hours of quidditch, especially when Oliver was being particularly overbearing. And, just to add onto it all, I remembered that morning I had an entire roll of Parchment due to Professor Snape on Veritaserum that, naturally, I hadn't done; that was a good 3 hours of detention to anticipate. So, when Oliver dismissed us from practice, I flew straight down to the locker rooms and stormed off to the girls' showers.

The warm water that spilled from the faucets was more than welcome as I stepped into the shower. I watched as the mud from my fall earlier in practice ran from my hair and I felt the muscles in my shoulders loosen. The stress slowly drained from my head. Who would've thought heaven would so closely resemble a 4' by 4' cubicle?

I must've stayed in the showers forty-five minutes before deciding that I had to go get ready for classes, but when I did determine that I should abandon my safe haven, I remembered one minorly important detail: my clothes were still in my locker. Suddenly, all of my previous stress rushed back to me and I snatched the towel outside of my shower off of its hook, wrapped it around me, and crept down the hallway of the girls' showers. Figuring everyone else had been smart enough to leave in time to make it to breakfast, I peeked my head around into the locker room to make sure it was empty. Once I was sure that it was, I tightened the towel around my chest and walked over to my locker.

Sure enough, my clothes sat there on the top shelf, forgotten in my rush to the warm water. I pulled them down and turned to go back to the showers and change.

But, of course, there stood possibly the last person I wanted to be in the locker room as I stood there wearing only a towel.

"Oh, shit."


	10. Did He Mean?

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! We're significantly above 100 now! You guys rock!  
  
Wiccan-One – Of course you made me want to post! I just thanked misguidedangel because she replied recently when I had nearly forgotten about the story. Thank you for liking my story so much, it means a LOT to me :) I found the person I put in the locker room to be predictable (especially since other team members aren't allowed in), but I just couldn't pass it up. Hope you like how I play it out.  
  
Misguidedsngel – I know! I nearly cried when I read on Sean's website almost a year ago that he wouldn't be in it. Then, the little kid that won a walk-on role on the movie said that Oliver Wood ran into the Great Hall (though it was actually Seamus Finnigan. And the kid calls himself a fan. Psh.) and got my hopes up that Sean was lying. I don't know how they had the heart to cut out Wood winning the Quidditch Cup. Evil Hollywood dopes. And, like I said about Buns of Steel, there are some things in this world, magical or not, that you just can't escape, and James Bond, unfortunately, is one of them. I think Katie is a half-blood anyway, so she may have been exposed to these things. If not, then my excuse was worth a try ;)  
  
Chapter Ten: Did he mean. . . ?  
  
Oliver Wood stood in front of me grinning like a father who had just caught his kid with its hand in the Cauldron Cake jar.  
  
"Katie Bell, what in heaven's name are you doing?"  
  
I felt my cheeks grow red and I lowered my head to hide them before replying, "Forgot my clothes," and trying to scoot around him.  
  
However, Oliver, with all of his damned Keeper skills, easily blocked my path.  
  
"Diggory came up to me this morning at breakfast and asked me where you were, so I came to find out what was taking you so long."  
  
"Well, that was very considerate of you," I smiled sweetly at his before trying to make a quick cut to the showers.  
  
He beat me again. He's too damn fast; maybe he had some rabbit blood in him. You know how when you try to catch a rabbit they always slip-  
  
My thoughts were cut short when my eyes met Oliver and I recognized his suspicious stare.  
  
"Bloody hell, what do you want, Wood? Because all I want is to put some sodding clothes on and you're making that terribly difficult," I spat.  
  
"What's going on with the two of you?"  
  
"The two of who?" I asked, though I already knew his reply. Only one pairing that I could be involved in would upset Oliver. Except maybe Marcus Flint, but that's just – eww.  
  
"You and Diggory."  
  
"Nothing's going on between me and Cedric," I flinched on the inside when I realized I had just called him Cedric in front of Oliver.  
  
"Oh really? Because you seem to be together an awful lot lately. I don't want him affecting your game, Katie. He's a conniving –"  
  
This time it was my turn to cut Oliver off. "Did you just use the word conniving? And you're talking about Cedric Diggory? Oliver, you know just as well as I do that Cedric is one of the fairest people in this entire school, so don't go being melodramatic and trying to accuse the boy of something he is not guilty of. Also, not that it is any of your business, but I have just been helping Cedric on a . . . project lately. We're not suddenly best mates or dating or anything, so don't jump to conclusions. He will have no effect whatsoever on my game, I promise you. Now, excuse me, Captain, but I need to go get dressed."  
  
I swept past him and walked towards the showers, but just as I reached the hallway, the towel that I had forgotten to secure on during my debate with Oliver was knocked loose by my swinging arms and fell to the ground.  
  
I have never been so scared.  
  
My face turned bright red instantly and I dropped to the ground and covered myself with the towel as soon as possible. Once everything was secure, I turned around slowly, terrified of what was behind me. Despite all of my worries, though, Oliver's back was turned and he was digging through his locker, apparently having no idea of what had just happened behind him. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued onto my locker, holding the towel with a death grip in front of me.  
  
By the time I got dressed and worked up the courage to leave the showers, the locker room was empty. I thanked the gods quickly before finally heading up to the main castle, probably just in time for Double Potions.  
  
Oh, what a wonderful day it was turning out to be.  
  
All through the rest of the day, I internally fumed. First, about my detentions and then my own stupidity and then Oliver.  
  
Seriously, who did he think he was? First, accusing me of being daft enough to let Cedric mess up my game, and then having the audacity to call Cedric conniving. As far as I could see, nothing was so wrong with Cedric to despise the kid so much.  
  
Grr. . . Oliver Wood and his damned assumptions.  
  
My mind simmered with these thoughts as I stormed into the Gryffindor common room later that afternoon. Herbology class was up next and I would already bet ten galleons that Oliver would open his mouth to Cedric.  
  
I didn't have to wait long to be proven correct.  
  
Of course, I did sort of provoke it. I was pissed off! So, once Herbology had begun and everyone was complacently repotting Lokrins, I made my way over to Cedric and struck up a conversation.  
  
"Hey, Diggory," I smirked as I saw Oliver's eyes find me, "This is nice. You and me hanging out and all."  
  
"Yeah, you're not bad company, Bell," he grinned down at me.  
  
Despite the fact that I was just talking to Cedric to get on Oliver's nerves, which was working awfully well from what I could see from the corner of my eye, I felt my heart turn over for an instant when Diggory grinned down at me. His warm brown eyes sparkled and crinkled a little bit at the corners and a dimple was visible on his right cheek. Not to mention, his teeth were perfectly white and straight, which just accentuated those damned, famous lips of his.  
  
Of course, I wanted to vomit once I took the time to look back on my thoughts, but at the moment, Diggory seemed perfect. Then, he opened his mouth.  
  
"Katie, why are girls so indecisive and complicated?"  
  
I closed my eyes in disbelief before answering him in my most exasperated voice, "You don't ask a girl why girls are indecisive and complicated, Diggory. You save that question for the brainless male-babble you and your guy friends have in your dormitory."  
  
Mildly sick of the boy already, even with his adorable face, I went back to repotting my Lokrin. Once I got up the nerve to sneak a peek at Oliver's face, he was already heading toward us, looking absolutely livid.  
  
"Diggory, do you have a problem?" Oliver spat out.  
  
I internally winced, knowing that when Oliver was this angry, this would not be one of the shorter Wood VS Diggory battles.  
  
"No, Wood," Cedric stayed focused on his pot. "What would make you say that?"  
  
"Nothing, just you've been spending a lot of time with MY chaser. Maybe if you spent a little more with your own, you'd win a match for once."  
  
My mouth dropped open when these words poured from Oliver's mouth. Not simply because it was terribly rude comment, but the emphasis Oliver put on the word "my" when he was talking about me was unnerving. He didn't speak as if he were talking about some chaser on his team, rather a permanent possession. This unnerved me and made me feel the safest I'd ever felt at the same time.  
  
"Oliver, back off," I cut between him and Diggory since the space between the two was consistently decreasing.  
  
Oliver looked down and met my eyes with the most heartbreaking emotion: betrayal.  
  
"What, so you choose him over our team? Over me?"  
  
"I never knew it had to be one or the other, Oliver. I'm not sharing team secrets, I'm just being friendly with the guy. What gives you right to preside over who I am a friend to if it doesn't affect my game?"  
  
Oliver stormed out of the greenhouse, followed by many questioning stares. I felt terrible doing this to him, but in my angry rambling, I did have a point. Cedric wasn't affecting my relationship with him or Quidditch at all; I kept them entirely separate. However, I couldn't get over that look in his eyes.  
  
"Where did Mr. Wood just run off to?" Professor Sprout looked up from her beloved plant.  
  
"He wasn't feeling well," I lied and shot Cedric a glance telling him not to say anything otherwise.  
  
"Well, Miss Bell, maybe you should go check on him," the kindhearted, but a little bit brainless, professor suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Professor. I'll go do just that."  
  
I dropped my gardening gloves on the floor and took off in a jog out of the door of the greenhouse. Luckily, a light snow had fallen while we were in Herbology and I could track the new footprints in the white blanket. Not surprisingly, they led to the Quidditch pitch. Already two flights of stairs up and still climbing, I spotted Oliver rounding the staircase on the Gryffindor side of the pitch. I followed quickly, but quietly, wanting to give him another few minutes to calm down. I was sure by the time I got to the last flight of stairs, panting and unable to get my breath back, that Oliver had been sitting for a few minutes.  
  
Once I felt the sacred oxygen refill my lungs, I began slowly up the last few steps and saw Oliver sitting with his back toward me, looking out at the pitch.  
  
I crept and sat down beside him on the wooden bench, grabbing his hand in my own so he couldn't go anywhere. We sat there just that that for a few moments and I let him have a little bit of time to himself before I spoke.  
  
"What's wrong? And please don't tell me it has anything to do with my Quidditch game."  
  
His voice came out a whisper of fog in the cold air, "What do you see in him?"  
  
"He's a pleasant, fair guy, Oliver. We get along well, and it's nice having a friend other than Alicia and Angelina. Don't get me wrong, they're great. He's just. . . different."  
  
"You don't see him as just a friend though."  
  
"Oh, really?" I laughed. "Look, Diggory is good-looking, I'm not denying that, but the boy doesn't have a brain cell to waste. I don't see why you'd be jealous, but you have no reason to be Oliver. I promise."  
  
I felt his thumb run over my hand which still rested loosely in his and a shiver ran up my spine. Was he truly jealous of Diggory because he thought I was interested in him? Did that mean. . . no, it couldn't.  
  
"I'm not jealous," Oliver chuckled (see, it couldn't have meant what I had thought it may mean) . "I just don't like the bloke."  
  
"Understandable," I agreed, grinning to myself.  
  
"Do you remember our first game , Katie?"  
  
When I looked over at Oliver, he was staring out at the pitch, no longer in the present.  
  
"Yeah, my second year. The year before you became captain."  
  
"We were playing Slytherin and you pulled off this fantastic save just as Flint came at me and you knocked the arse right off his broom. When he got back up, he caught up with you and kicked the end of your broom, sending you spinning straight into the Slytherin goalposts. I watched as your head hit the post and you fell to the ground and I freaked out. I couldn't breathe, couldn't pay attention to anything but the medi-witch putting you on the stretcher, unconscious. I didn't understand my reaction. I'd seen many of my teammates carried off the pitch before and had gone on unfazed, but. . . that's how I feel when I see you and Diggory. I don't know why, but I can't breathe or think straight."  
  
Did this mean that he meant what he said he didn't mean but I thought he meant but couldn't have meant?  
  
Oh, goodness, this is what using my head gets me – a headache.  
  
"Sorry," I mumbled.  
  
Avada Kedavra me. Right now.  
  
"It's not your fault," he stood up, my hand still dangling from his, and began to walk back down the stairs.  
  
I had no choice but to follow him in silence. On the third story, though, I slipped on a patch of ice and slid down an entire flight of stairs, pulling Oliver with me. Graceful, eh? It wasn't until then that I realized that it was only the beginning of November and that usually, it rained, not snowed, until the end of the month. I looked up off the balcony of the stairway and saw the black forms floating above us. Another shiver ran down my spine, this one not so pleasant, though.  
  
"Come on, Oliver," I motioned, letting go of the warmth of his hand because it contradicted the way the rest of my body felt so badly at the moment. "Let's get inside. I'm freezing."  
  
As I watched the manifestations of evil floating above us out of the corner of my eye, I remembered the night when Sirius Black had broken into the castle and the terror on everyone's faces. I wondered which one was worse: the Dementors or Black?  
  
The warmth of the castle was definitely a welcome change from the air outside. As we entered our common room, I excused myself from Oliver and went to take a shower. With the warm water running over me, I made my decision.  
  
Tonight would be the night I would sneak into the Hufflepuff common room, and once my mission was complete, I would break my ties with Cedric. Soon, Oliver would have nothing to worry about. 


End file.
